This invention relates to a multifunctional operating device as specified in the preamble of claim 1.
Generic multifunctional operating devices for motor vehicles are generally known. Reference is made in this connection to DE 38 36 55 A1 as an example from the state of the art. This citation describes a multifunctional operating mechanism which has as a central element a rotary switch which may be operated without forcing the driver to take his eyes off the road. This rotary switch may be rotated about a rotational axis and may also be moved axially against the force of a spring. The rotary switch also has locking positions for specific angles of rotation for immobilization at these angles. A locking resistance must be overcome in order to rotate the rotary switch from one position to another. The multifunctional operating mechanism also has a screen on which individual operable mechanisms of the motor vehicle may be represented by indicator symbols. Such mechanisms may be, for example, in the form of a navigation device, a vehicle telephone, a vehicle radio, or another device. One of the devices may be selected by means of the rotary switch, since the indicator selected by the rotary switch currently displayed on the screen is optically enhanced. Brief application of pressure to the rotary switch calls up the optically enhanced device and a list of various selectable functions appears on the screen as a menu strip. The individual functions may now also be selected by rotation of the switched and called up by brief application of pressure. Consequently, a list of selectable subsidiary functions may be displayed on the screen. The push button must be depressed for a longer period in order to return from this list to the list of functions.
Although the multifunctional operating device described does offer the option of selecting a function from among a large number of possible functions, it is time consuming and complicated to call up a function of another device from a displayed list of subsidiary functions of a specific device. In addition, the user must watch the screen constantly when selecting a function from the list displayed on the screen, something which in particular distracts the driver from performing his proper task.
EP 0 701 926 A describes a multifunctional operating device which has a screen and in which individual functions in a group of functions are selected by means of a rotary switch which has an enter function for selection of a function. Press switches arranged side by side below the screen are providing for selection of the overriding function groups. Additional operating elements mounted on the side of the screen are provided for frequently selected functions. After a function group has been selected by means of one of the press switches, the functions associated with a specific function group are displayed on one or more operation control surfaces of the screen, the function selected by the rotary switch being graphically enhanced. After the enter function of the rotary switch has been triggered, either the function is executed or subsidiary functions associated with the particular function are displayed on the screen and may be selected in keeping with the functions.
DE 298 06 461 U1 discloses a multifunction operation field which is mounted in the area of an impact head of a steering wheel. This multifunction operation field has operating elements with fixed association and operating elements with multiple function associations. Switching elements and a first group of operating elements in the form of capacitive operation sheets are provided as operating elements, while multifunction association is accomplished by means of scroll selection elements. The functions necessary for operation and matching of the parameters of the particular equipment element are associated with a second group of operating elements in the form of scroll selection elements by selection of a specific equipment element of a vehicle by means of such a scroll selection element. A display is provided for optical representation of operation data or operating state. While the switching elements, the scroll switching elements and the first group of operating elements in the form of capacitive operator sheets, are arranged in a circle, the second group of operating elements in the form of capacitive operator sheets is positioned inside the area of the steering wheel delimited by the circle. A keyboard as input element and a microphone for use of a telephone system may also be mounted in this area.
Another example from the state of the art is represented by DE 44 43 912 A1. The operating device has a screen and an operating area associated with the screen. The screen and the operating area are mounted so as to be spatially separated from other. The screen is divided into a number of fields associated with individual functions or function groups. The same arrangement is reproduced on the operation surface. The individual fields on the operation control surface are separated from each other by prominent boundaries so as to achieve operability without forcing the driver to take his eyes off the road. To select a function or a group of functions a user runs a finger over the fields of the operation area. The field is optically enhanced in each case which is associated with the field on the operating surface. In order to call up a function, pressure is applied to a selected field. A disadvantage of the operating device described, however, is that the number of selectable functions or function groups is limited at the outset by the number of fields present. For example, input of a series of characters may be necessary for certain applications. If each of the fields in the operating device is filled with a letter, a digit, or another written symbol, a very large number of fields are required on the screen and accordingly on the operation control surface. But if such a large number of fields are provided for the operating device, the operation control surface becomes increasingly confusing and erroneous selection of fields may occur. Multiple occupation of the individual fields would rather act to the detriment of operating comfort. In addition, the need for constant observation of the screen for choice of a desired function is a disadvantage during operation of a vehicle.
Consequently, it is the object of this invention to prepare a multifunctional operating device with improved operating comfort.
This object is attained by means of a multifunctional operating device having the features specified in claim 1. The dependent claims relate in particular to especially advantageous developments of the invention.
It is thus claimed for the invention that a multifunctional operating device is provided whose operating elements can be operated without forcing the driver to take his eyes off the road. The multifunctional operating device has a rotary switch for selection of functions which may be displayed in a display field on a monitor unit. The rotary switch thus permits selection of a function from among a number of functions almost as large as desired. Haptically distinguishable press switches are mounted around the rotary switch, which press switches are also associated with display fields on the monitor unit. This arrangement is easily understandable to the user, since the arrangement of the display fields associated with the press switches on the monitor unit corresponds at least schematically to the arrangement of the press switches. At the same time, the disadvantages, described above, of a rotary switch combined with press switches is eliminated. The display fields on the monitor associated with the press switches enables the user, independently of the functions displayed, which may be selected with the press switch, to select functions which are displayed in the display fields associated with the press switches. Such functions may above all be ones very frequently selected or ones which are superior to the functions shown in the display field associated with the rotary switch. In addition, the arrangement of press switches around a rotary switch is especially favorable from the ergonomic viewpoint, since the user can find the press switch desired from the rotary switch unerringly without a glance at the monitor unit and actuate it, and without the need for passing over other press switches, with the result that erroneous pressing of another press switch is prevented. A look at the monitor unit is required only to obtain information regarding the switch which is associated with the desired function. Hence the time during which the user""s attention is diverted to observe the screen is considerably reduced. A device such as this affords high comfort in operation and at the same time great flexibility as regards possible applications. It may be sensible, for example to enable the user to make an extremely fast selection, something ensured only by actuation of press switches. In addition, erroneous actuations are largely eliminated because of the extremely favorable arrangement of the press switches relative to the rotary switch and the haptic distinguishability of the press switches.
Especially favorably developments of the invention are cited in what follows. However, a brief explanation must first be given of the meanings of the individual terms employed. A function control device is a device which may be operated by the multifunctional operating device, as for example a radio set, a compact cassette set, a television set, a vehicle computer, a compact disk player, a telephone, a theft prevention system, an air conditioning unit, a time control and time display unit, a navigation system, a traffic information system, a mail system, a speed control system, or the like. A function control element is subordinate to the function control device, as function control elements which control air flow distribution or the amount of air to be admitted are subordinate to an air conditioning system. A functional value is a value which is subordinate to a function or a function control element. Thus, for example, it can indicate the volume of air to be supplied. A function, on the other hand, is subordinate to a functional control element and thus, for example, concerns switching from manual operation to automatic operation in operation of an air conditioning system.
A first advantageous development of the invention provides that the position of the display fields associated with the rotary switch relative to the display fields associated with the press switches corresponds at least schematically to the position of the rotary switch relative to the press switches. The operability of the multifunctional operating device is simplified in this way to the end that exclusively the user is informed by examining the monitor unit of the arrangement of the rotary switch relative to the press switches on the operation control surface.
At least one indicator symbol may be displayed to advantage within a display field; an indicator symbol may symbolize a function control device, a function control element, a function, or a function value, or the indicator symbol may be a written character.
Actuation of one of the press switches can call up a menu listing at least one indicator symbol, the menu being displayed in the display field associated with the rotary switch. Consequently, the indicator symbols which may be selected by the rotary switch are subordinate to the indicator symbols selectable with the press switches, as a result of which a clarity of presentation is created which further enhances operating comfort.
In another especially advantageous development of the invention, provision is made such that, as a result of actuation of a confirm switch, after selection of the indicator symbol by the rotary switch, the function control device or the function control element may be activated, the function may be performed, or the function value may be removed or the written symbol may be set.
In addition, a submenu associated with the indicator symbol selected by the rotary switch and containing at least one indicator symbol may be displayed in the display field associated with the rotary switch by actuating a confirm switch or the confirm switch. In this way any desired number of submenus with any desired number of indicator symbols may be called up in succession. The number of selectable functions and/or function values is consequently almost unlimited.
In another embodiment provision may be made such that actuation of one of the press switches renders a function control device of a function control element activatable or a function executable or a function value removable, so that frequently occurring operating steps may be carried out rapidly and accurately.
The multifunctional operating device may also have at least one selector switch by means of which at least one or one additional function control device may be selected, the selector switch being in the form of a rotary, press, or sliding switch. Especially fast selection of the function control device is guaranteed by use of at least one of these selection switches. In this way the user can operate various function control devices in very rapid succession.
After actuation of the selector switch the function control device selected may be displayed as an indicator symbol in a display field provided for this purpose on the monitor unit, as a result of which the user is informed of the function control device he has just activated and thus may operate.
After the selector switch has been actuated, the function control elements and/or functions and/or function values may be displayed as indicator symbols within the display fields associated with the press switches. The user is accordingly informed in a very clearly presented display of the function control elements and/or functions and/or function elements which he may select with a specific function control device.
Another especially advantageous development of the invention provides that the rotary switch is also a press switch which may be moved axially, and as a result even more functional tasks may be performed.
Another advantageous development of the invention provides that the rotary switch is the confirm switch. After an indicator symbol has been selected confirmation can be made with the latter without the delay which might occur as a result of groping for a separate confirm switch.